And Then One Day
by alli90p
Summary: Toph always knew Sokka would be there for her and now she's positive he always will be. M for language and potential LEMON.


With all his paper work done Councilman Sokka found himself wondering the streets of Republic City only to find himself at the door step of the one and only Toph Beifong. Lately showing up at Toph's house was becoming more of his daily routine. After work he'd end up at her house and they'd talk for hours on end. Somehow his head would always end up in Toph's lap with her fingers combing through his hair.

She didn't mind him using her legs as a pillow; it just gave her the chance to be closer to Sokka then usual without seeming like she had an ulterior motive. There was nothing more Toph wanted to do then lounge on her couch having mindless conversations with the man she secretly loved.

"Hey why do you always play with my hair?" Sokka asked looking up at Toph.

"Urgh I dunno but it's not very _manly_ of me huh?" she said, her unseeing eyes wondered down to her lap where Sokka's head was perched.

"Manly? Toph you a woman this is perfectly normal for your type" after the sentence left Sokka's mouth, her hands quickly withdrew from his hair.

She brought one hand up and stroked her chin in thought before speaking "Yes exactly I'm a woMAN! You gotta emphasize the 'man' part, and what do you mean 'my type'? What am I some kind of new species?"Toph hunched over Sokka and locked her dead eyes onto his with surprising accuracy. Sokka could see the glint of amusement and a challenge spark in her creamy orbs.

"Noo! It's just that women do things like play with hair, and cook and clean. It's natural for you."

"What the hell does being a woman have to do with cooking and cleaning? Men have hands! They can cook and clean too!"

"But that's not normal for us! We're supposed to go out to fight and hunt and then come back to a clean home and dinner on the table."

"Women can fight! Did you forget? I'm the fucking blind bandit! Leader of the first all girls pro-bending team, and head of the motherfucking police force! I fought by your side countless times in the past! Katara can fight, hell even that fan twirling bimbo knows a thing or two about fighting! Women can fucking fight!" Toph yelled.

Sokka was now sitting straight up on the opposite end of the couch. Being near an angry Toph was never a good idea.

"Toph calm do- wait WHAT did you call my girlfriend!?"

"Damnit Sokka! I thought when you first met that floozy on Kyoshi Island those glorified gender roles of yours disappeared!"

"What the hell is your problem with Suki?"

"Even if fan-girl didn't get the message through that thick ass skull of yours at least I should have! You saw how unhappy I was being raised as a 'proper lady', and you saw firsthand how awesome I am as a fighter! How is that not good enough for you? Why am I not good enough?" Toph shouted.

She was standing in front of Sokka with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She clearly didn't care what she had said about Suki, all she cared about was getting her point across.  
"Would you answer my question Toph! What's your problem with Suki?" Sokka demanded from his spot on the couch.

Toph's voice came out in a steady, calm tone, which scared Sokka because she had just been yelling no more than a couple seconds ago.

"The only problem I have right now is you being a complete asshole." The earth beneath her rotated her body, making her back face Sokka for a second, before she started stomping off towards her bedroom.

"Toph come back here!"Sokka shouted after her, finally finding the motive to move off his perch on her couch.

"Fuck you!" Toph's yell could be heard even through the thick earth walls.

Sokka sprinted down the narrow hall that led to her bedroom. He made one last lunge, catching Toph by the arm before she closed her door.

Even though Sokka's arm was blocking the door from shutting all the way, that didn't stop Toph from forcing the door closed. She obviously didn't care if she was causing Sokka any pain, which she was.

"Arrgh STOP damnit!" When the pressure on his arm lifted Sokka pushed open the door and shot Toph with a hard glare, which of course she couldn't see so it had no effect.

Sokka sucked in a deep breath. Things had obviously escalated quickly. Now that their peaceful afternoon was ruined, he could only think of one thing that could calm them both down.

"Come on; let's go we both need a drink"

"Whatever"

The walk to their favourite bar was a slow and quiet one. Every few minutes or so Sokka would look over and see if Toph had lightened up at all. His hopes were shot down when he saw the nasty scowl on her face and the small rocks and pebbles that would jump and crumble every time she took a step.

After a few minutes the silence overwhelmed Sokka. Whenever Toph was mad she'd always run to him and tell him what was bothering her, but now Sokka was the one she was mad at, and he had no clue what to do about it.

"So …Toph I'm gonna do it! … I'm finally gonna do it!" he said with hopeful enthusiasm.

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"Propose!" Sokka blurted out. _Good job Sokka! You got her talking just don't mess this up!_ He thought to himself. "I had made the necklace a few weeks back but I was too scared to do it." He admitted.

"Congrats" Toph muttered in a sour tone.

"Oh c'mon Toph don't be a downer!"

"I'm not I just don't like talking about _mushy mushy love love stuff_!"

"Oh Toph lighten up! You'll be the same way when you get marr-"

"Whoa stop right there buddy, I'm not getting married. My only union is with the rock beneath me!"

They walked for a few more moments in silence before Sokka spoke again. "Toph I'm being serious."

"So am I. Now we drop this whole marriage thing?" Her pale eyes glared in his direction. Sokka should have known his relationship with Suki would set Toph off, he just didn't know why it would.

"Oh a-alright soo…. Um… "

"Sokka"

"Hm?"

"Lemme see the damn thing!"

"What about _mushy mushy love love_?"

"Well if I knew you didn't have anything to talk about then I wouldn't have stopped you!"

"Oh sorry im just really excited! … ok here it is ta-da!"

Sokka held out the green and white necklace with a flourish in front of Toph's face.

The pride that had swelled up in his chest deflated when he saw Toph's unimpressed face.

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" He asked worriedly.

"Hmm I dunno it's a little black, kinda hard to see!" She exclaimed waving a hand in front of her non-seeing eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"When I asked to see it I meant hand it to me so I can see it idiot!"

"But how?"

"It's made out of rock isn't it?"

"Oh Earthbending."

"Exactly! C'mon Snoozles you know this."

Sokka gave a sheepish chuckle as he grabbed Toph's hand, placed the pendant in her palm and gently closed her fingers around the stone.

Toph used her fingers to send small ripples through the gem, feeling each indention and curve that was skilfully carved into it. The symbol for the Earth Kingdom was imbedded in the centre. Toph felt a small prang of jealously stab her heart. She's from the Earth Kingdom. What makes _Suki_ so special that she gets to be the only Earth Kingdom woman to capture Sokka's heart?

_Love. Sokka loves Suki more than me_. Toph thought to herself. The only thing that separated Toph and Suki was love.

Toph felt her fingers grip the stone tighter in her hands. It would only take a snap of her fingers to diminish all Sokka's hard work to dust. She didn't want Sokka to propose to Suki, he should propose to _her_. There were so many reasons why Sokka should choose Toph, she-

"Do you like it?" Sokka asked, interrupting Toph from her train of thought.

"Hey it doesn't matter if I like it , all that matters is if she likes it." Toph flipped the small coin the air catching it as it fell. Every time she caught it, it felt as if the pendant got heavier and heavier.

Finally she handed the stone back to Sokka. She couldn't hold the one thing that the person she loves is giving away to the person he loves.

"You must really love her huh?" she mumbled.

"Well yeah. I do." The rest of the walk was in silence.

* * *

Well well well! Hello Everyone! It's been a long time since I wrote a tokka story! I had this headcannon stuck in my head for weeks! So I got to writing! I really hope you all like this story and I hope that my writing has improved since my last story. I want to give a big thanks to Megan, some one I that met on tumblr, who has helped me with editing and has given me wonderful suggestions and tips for this story. Trust me, without her help this story would have so many mistakes and plot holes that I'd just be wasting your time by publishing it! So again thank you Megan for being such a lovely person and doing this for me, I really appreciate it! On another note I'll try to update within a two week time frame but school is starting so please bare with me. Thanks so much for reading and please review! I'd love any feed back that I get and I hope you all enjoy!

-Alli P 3


End file.
